Un Baiser au clair de Lune
by L'elfe et la fee
Summary: Ecrit par la fée et l'elfe... Un Harry/Luna qui, j'espère, vous ravira. Ginny devrait être la femme de la vie de Harry. Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce Luna? Ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue du tome 7.
1. Dans les rues de Londres

HARRY/LUNA. Harry fait sa 7ème, mais sans Ginny qui l'a littéralement jeté. La benjamine souffre de la mort de son frère, qui la rend amère, et elle fait le ménage autour d'elle. Résultats : elle benne Luna ! Mais le malheur des uns faits le bonheur des autres.

Ficlette sur un couple atypique écrite par l'**elfe**

* * *

**Dans les rues de Londres**

_«Mais tu sais, son âme est belle  
Dans les rues de Londres  
J'ai puisé plus de lumières  
Qu'il n'en faut pour voir...  
Dieu a des projets pour elle  
Et les rues de Londres  
Souffleront sur des mystères  
D'une autre fois… »_ (1)

~*~

Harry se baladait dans les rues londoniennes, vers le _Chaudron Baveur_.

Les Moldus ne le remarquaient même pas. Il n'étaut plus qu'à quelques pas du pub miteux qui servait de communication vers le monde de la sorcellerie.  
Lui qui déteste la foule, il va être servit ! Mais il les lui faut bien, ses fichues fournitures scolaires.

La surprise avait été de taille ce matin. Un lettre d'un hibou en provenance de Poudlard était arrivée au Terrier ou il séjournait. Harry avait été intrigué et avait ouvert la missive. Un superbe badge rouge et or, orné d'un griffon élégamment sculpté, lui tomba sur les genoux. « Capitaine» Voilà ce qui était écrit sur ce badge. Ce dernier rappelait quelque chose à Harry, mais quoi ?  
Un peu lent à la détente, le Survivant, ne comprenait pas ce qu'un badge venait faire là, dans cette enveloppe en parchemin jauni.  
Il se décida à lire la lettre, écrite sur un ton jovial.  
A la fin de la lecture, un superbe sourire étirait les lèves de Potter. Minerva McGonagall l'invitait à passer sa 7ème année.

Harry ne se sentit plus de joie et alla prévenir Molly, qui heureuse pour lui, le félicita chaleureusement. Il décide ensuite de l'annoncer à Ginny. Cette dernière est dans sa chambre.

Harry frappe puis entre après avoir eu la permission de le faire.

-Ginny, je vais faire ma 7ème, on sera ensemble ! On va pourvoir continuer notre relation.  
-« On » ? Comment ça, « on » ? répondit la rouquine froidement.

Harry tomba des nues.

-Pardon ?

Il ne comprenait pas.

-Je n'ai pas envie de continuer ! Entre toi et moi, c'est fini ! dit–elle d'un air impassible, sans tristesse aucune.

Le jeune homme, lui, se sentit détruit. Ce qui lui avait permis de tenir, c'était Ginny.  
Il alla contempler le paysage au travers de la fenêtre.

-Bien sûr, je comprends. Tu en as sans doute assez de m'attendre !  
-Oui et non, répondit-elle, de la même manière dont Dumbledore avait répondu à Harry pour le miroir du Risèd en 1ère année.

L'ex-petit ami était à présent complètement largué.

-Non ?

Elle explosa de rage:

-JE T'EN VEUX ! Je voulais t'aider pour les Horcruxes, mais tu as PRÉFÉRÉ RON ET HERMIONE ! Vous m'avez MISE DE COTE !

Harry se justifia. Il était mortifié. Elle n'avait donc rien compris ?

-Mais non ! Nous voulions ta sécurité. Et il me semblait que tu avais compris !

Sa belle sembla un peu plus en rage.

-TU AURAIS PU ÊTRE PLUS EXPLICITE !  
-Je t'ai quittée parce que je _savais_ que je ne ferai pas de 7ème, avant cette lettre. Je _savais_ que je pourchasserais Voldemort ! Si j'ai tenu bon, c'est pour toi, acheva-t-il, désespéré.

Ginny se calma instantanément (comme le café)

-Il y a autre chose, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce, contrastant avec la voix sourde juste avant. Je ne me sens pas capable de continuer après la mort de mon frère. On n'a plus rien à se dire, Harry !

Voilà, c'était dit.

~*~

Harry se retrouvait donc devant le pub, il se sentait dévasté, comme si un cataclysme avait tout détruit sur son passage. Il ne pleurait pas, tant sa douleur était au-delà des larmes. Il ne se sentait pas motivé non plus pour continuer Poudlard, mais il s'était dit, raisonnablement, qu'il lui faudrait prendre du recul par rapport à la guerre, faire quelque chose de « normal » pour une fois dans sa vie.

Il entra.

Aussitôt, une scène, mille fois vue se répéta : tout le monde se tut sur son passage, se leva. Harry ne s'arrêta même pas et alla directement rejoindre Tom, l'antique barman du Chaudron, qu'il l'avait toujours considéré comme un ami. Il lui fit signe puis passa par la porte de derrière, fit ce qu'il devait faire pour accéder à l'avenue sorcière.  
Les gens se retournèrent sur son passage et il les ignora superbement.  
Il se rendit à Gringotts pour retirer de l'argent et, bizarrement, les gobelins furent méfiants envers lui. Ils lui donnèrent ce qu'il avait demandé et alla faire ses achats : robes, grimoires, ingrédients, tout se fit dans le même esprit indifférent.

Harry s'arrêta devant Les Sorciers Facétieux qui étaient toujours fermé. Le magasin d'à coté exposait des peluches de toutes sortes. Un petit zèbre en peluche, à l'étalage, lui fit penser à Ted et il décida de l'acheter pour lui. Et pour l'acheter, il lui fallut donc rentrer dans la boutique.

-Bonjour madame, dit-il aimablement à la vendeuse. Je voudrais le petit zèbre en peluche qui est à l'étalage, s'il vous plait.  
-Mais bien sur, dit la vendeuse, tout sourire.

Elle revient avec l'article et demande en souriant.

-Harry Potter a un fils caché ?  
-Non, répond son client. Désolé de vous décevoir mais j'ai juste un filleul orphelin.

La vendeuse perdit son sourire.

-Je comprends. Pauvre enfant. J'ai moi-même perdu mon frère dans cette bataille. Et cet enfant a de la chance de vous avoir.

Elle regarde le doudou.

-Je vous l'offre, car c'est ma manière de vous remercier pour l'espoir que vous m'avez donné. J'ai prié pour votre réussite.

Harry tomba des nues. Des gens l'avaient déjà remercié, mais se dire qu'une personne avait prié pour lui était bien plus fort que les remerciements fades auxquels il avait droit d'habitude.

-Merci, madame. Je suis désolé pour votre frère.  
-Ne le soyez pas, il s'est battu pour un monde meilleur. Bonne route, Harry Potter.

Ce dernier sortit du magasin dans un état d'esprit radicalement différent de celui de son entrée.

~*~

Harry passa chez Andromeda et offrit la peluche au bambin. Il se mit à gazouiller et sera fort le zèbre.

-Il ne va plus le lâcher, dit sa grand-mère joyeusement.  
-Comment est-il ?  
-Oh, il pleurait beaucoup après ses parents, avoua Mrs Tonks. Mais il semble résigné.  
-Pauvre petit, il finit comme moi ! Il ne se rappellera pas de ses parents.  
-Pas de lui-même, mais toi et moi, nous pourrons lui dire que ses parents étaient des héros, fit remarquer Andro avec beaucoup de justesse.  
-En effet, murmura Harry. Il ajouta :  
-Et, vous vous en sortez avec l'enfant?  
-Sirius a pensé à moi, ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai été déshéritée quand je me suis enfuie avec mon époux. Sirius en a été très triste et généreux avec moi.  
-Il l'a toujours. Mais s'il y a besoin de quoi que se soit, sans vous offenser, dites-le-moi. Je serais ravi de vous aider !  
-Merci, Harry.

Il se leva, puis après une dernière caresse à son filleul endormi et un au revoir à Andromeda, il partit et retourna au Terrier.

~*~

En arrivant, il eut la surprise de voir que Ron et Hermione étaient rentré de vacances.  
-Déjà ?  
-C'était très beau, l'Italie, Harry. Répondit sa meilleure amie.  
-On est rentré, renchérit le cadet des Weasley, car nous avons reçu nos lettres de Poudlard. Hermione est Préfète-en-chef !  
-Formidable s'exclama Harry.  
-Et toi, toujours capitaine ?  
-Oui.

Le ton inexpressif de Harry alerta les deux autres.

-Harry, que se passe-t-il ?demanda la jeune-femme.

Il raconta donc son après midi de "rêve".

-QUOI ??? Ma sœur t'a jeté ? La vache !  
-Je comprends.  
-C'est normal qu'elle se soit senti à l'écart, avoua Hermione.  
-C'est de ma faute, ajouta Harry. Je n'ai pas été assez clair avec elle.

Ron sembla compatir sincèrement.

-Ça va allez, vieux. On est avec toi, courage.

Et de toute manière, Harry n'avait pas le choix.

~*~

Le départ se fit tranquillement. Ron et Hermione étaient dans le compartiment réservé aux préfets, Harry dut s'en chercher un. Et qui vit-il, seule dans une cabine ? Luna.  
Il frappa.

-Bonjour, Luna. Tu n'es pas avec Ginny ?  
-Bonjour Harry, répond la Serdaigle. Non, elle n'est pas ici, elle semble m'avoir oubliée pendant les vacances. Tu peux venir t'asseoir près de moi, si tu veux.  
-Merci mille fois, mademoiselle ! dit-il d'un ton cérémonieux.

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

-Ce que tu es drôle. Une fois son souffle repris pendant que Harry hissait ses bagages. Veux-tu jouer aux dames avec moi ?  
-Je veux bien, mais je ne suis pas doué.  
-Moi non plus, mais si on s'amuse c'est le principal.

~*~

-Tu as vu ! Elle nous a parlé normalement !  
-Oui, Ron, répondit Hermione, patiemment. Jusqu'au moment où tu as repris ses paroles en disant clairement que nous n'avons pas été contraints et forcés par Harry de le suivre. Elle a été beaucoup moins amicale après !  
-Je m'en fous ! Elle change, Hermione !  
-Je sais, elle est très amère. Ah, Harry est avec Luna.

Hermione avait toujours trouvé Luna loufoque mais avait maintenant du respect pour elle.  
Ils entrèrent.

-Bravo, Luna, tu es allée « à dame » dit-il en la voyant empiler un jeton rond et blanc sur un premier. Tu vas gagner.  
-Oh, non ! Tu as déjà deux dames et il ne me reste plus beaucoup de pions.  
-Il a l'air bien, votre jeu. Constate le rouquin.  
-C'est le jeu des dames. L'informa Luna.  
-C'est moins compliqué que les échecs, compléta le binoclard, mais je suis toujours aussi nul. Au fait, Hermione, qui est ton homologue masculin?  
-Il n'y en a pas. Ç'aurait du être Draco Malfoy mais il n'est pas là. C'est une fille, pour une fois, Hannah Habbot, une Serdaigle très sympathique et enthousiaste(2).

~*~

Le château était toujours aussi majestueux, mais pas autant que Minerva, qui cumulait les fonctions de directrice et d'enseignante. Elle fit un discours de bienvenue après la Répartition, ou il était question de collaboration entre les quatre maisons et d'abaisser les barrières qui s'était érigées entre depuis la 1ère guerre. Hermione avait déjà dit qu'elle comptait « faire de grandes choses » avec Serdaigle, ce qui avait fait plaisir à Luna. Une fois leur panse remplie, les élèves allèrent dormir. Harry pensa à Ginny, qui les avait ignorés pendant tout le repas puis il pensa à Luna, se disant que, décidément, elle était très sympathique et il la trouva même belle, en souhaitant être aussi bien dans sa peau qu'elle.

* * *

(1)Mylène Farmer : _Dans les rues de Londres _

(2) Est-ce que cela vous dérange qu'il y ait deux préfètes en chef, que Hannah soit une Serdaigleet qu'il n'y ait pas Draco?_  
_


	2. Comme j'ai mal, une âme blessée

** Comme j'ai mal : une âme blessée  
**

_« Je bascule à l'horizontal  
Démissionne ma vie verticale  
Ma pensée se fige animale  
Abandon du moi  
Plus d'émoi  
Je ressens ce qui nous sépare  
Me confie au gré du hasard  
Je vis hors de moi et je pars  
A mille saisons, mille étoiles »_ (1)

~*~

Après sa première journée de cours, Harry alla rendre visite aux…Sombrals ! Il les adorait malgré leur apparence lugubre. Il eut la surprise d'y trouver Luna…sans chaussures.

-Quoi ? On t'as déjà volé tes chaussures ? demanda-t-il, indigné, en guise de bonsoir.  
-Bonsoir Harry. Je suis étonnée qu'il n'y ait que ça !

Harry était outré.

-Mais enfin, ce n'est pas drôle ! Quel est le but des cette ignoble plaisanterie ?  
-Tout le monde ne m'accepte pas, répondit simplement la jeune femme.

Harry répliqua au quart de tour :

-Tu es très bien, je te trouve chouette. Tu es quelqu'un d'adorable, Luna. Je t'adore beaucoup.

Elle sembla surprise.

-Merci, Harry, c'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça.  
-Les autres sont des cons, ne les écoute jamais!

_Hé ! Mais pourquoi je m'emporte comme cela ?_

Il n'eut pas le temps de se questionner plus longtemps car son vis-à-vis éclata en sanglots.  
Harry la prit dans sans bras et lui dit d'une voix apaisante :

-Allons, allons. Que se passe-t-il ?  
-Tu …as…sans…doute…rai…raison, Harry. Mais Ginny m'a dit des choses qui m'ont vraiment fait mal !

Harry eu soudain envie d'étrangler la rouquine.

-Elle est très amère, en ce moment, elle est encore dans le deuil de son frère. Tu veux me dire ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Ça fait du bien d'en parler à un ami parfois.  
-Je suis allée la trouver car on a un travail en binôme à faire pour le cours de Sortilèges et je voulais le faire avec elle car on est obligés de le faire avec quelqu'un de notre année mais dans une autre maison. Elle m'a repoussée en disant que j'étais trop bête pour le faire avec elle, que j'étais la pire amie qu'elle ai eue, que j'étais trop différente d'elle et que je devais me faire soigner par un Psychomage!

Potter eut le souffle coupé par tant de choses dites si durement et qui n'étaient pas justes. Il se sentit bouillonner de rage mais s'obligea à réfléchir. Après un bref instant de silence, il déclara avec justesse :

-Elle ne me supporte plus, alors elle fait le ménage autour d'elle. Elle détruit tout lien avec Harry Potter. Elle nous a peut-être vu dans le train.

Luna resta silencieuse.

-Explique-moi un peu cette histoire de binôme.

Elle lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'une liste de sorts dont il fallait trouver la formule, tester le sort et en décrire les effets. Flitwick avait juste eu le temps d'en parler aux Serdaigles et que les autres maisons auraient les informations le lendemain.

~*~

L'heure du souper approchant, Et Luna toujours déprimée, le Griffy décida de manger avec la jeune-femme et bouscula les conventions de Poudlard.  
Hannah, l'homologue de Granger lui dit qu'elle était ravie de son geste et que cela était dans une bonne optique pour rapprocher les maisons.

Il (re)fit la connaissance de cette Serdaigle, qu'il ne connaissait que de vue et confirma le sentiment d'Hermione : elle était très enthousiaste, sympathique mais aussi très compétente.

-Je dois t'avouer que je suis ici pour de moins nobles raisons. Luna n'est pas en très grande forme et je reste un peu avec elle pour l'aider.

Hannah se tourna immédiatement vers …sa camarade de dortoir.

-Mais, qu'as-tu, Lune, demanda-t-elle, sincèrement inquiète.  
-Ginny m'a dit des choses horribles.

La Préfète-en-chef sembla se gonfler d'indignation.

-Il ne faut pas écouté cette petite écervelée. Tu est quelqu'un de géniale, Luna!

Un jeune homme tapota l'épaule de Harry afin d'avoir son attention. Il le reconnu de suite Anthony Goldstein, un très bon joueur de l'équipe de Serdaigle.

-Salut Harry, content de t'avoir à notre table. Tu t'entends bien, avec Luna ?  
-Pour moi c'est une excellente amie. Je ne voudrais la perdre pour rien au monde.  
-C'est quelqu'un de vraiment super, Luna ! J'ai entendu la fille Weasley lui dire qu'elle était très bête. C'est faux ! L'air de rien, elle est intelligente. Et ce n'est pas la marque de fabrique de chez nous, il y a des cons partout, même ici. Personnellement, je m'entends bien avec Lovegood, j'aime bien qu'elle soit à l'aise avec elle-même et puis, elle est altruiste. Dommage que le binôme est à faire avec les autres maisons, je lui aurait bien demandé. C'est ma meilleure amie, tu comprends ?  
-Oui, oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! En tout cas, je suis content. On l'apprécie plutôt bien.  
-Sauf Pathil…elle est dans le même dortoir et elle n'aime pas Luna. Elle l'a trouve démodée.  
-Elle est très bien comme ça, Luna.

Après avoir mâchouillé un énorme morceau de steak, Anthony continua :

-Mais l'air de rien, elle a pas toujours facile…Y a des jours qui doivent être pénibles pour elle, quand personne ne l'accepte.

Le repas terminé, Harry laissa son amie aux bons soins d'Hannah. Il alla se coucher et attendit impatiemment le lendemain.

~*~

En effet, le lendemain, Flitwick expliqua les fameux binômes. Vu que le cours était le premier de la matinée, ils avaient jusqu'au lendemain midi pour chercher un partenaire, qu'il soit fille ou garçon.

Harry y alla avec Luna. Il y vit : Hermione et Hannah, Ron et Ernie McMillan (qui est préfet chez les Poufsouffle) ainsi que…

-Bonjour, sœurette. Fit Ron, intentionnellement.

Elle ignora son frère et alla s'enregistrer avec…

-Zacharias Smith ? S'écrièrent les présents.

Elle sortit après avoir reçu sa liste de sorts.

~*~

Les binômes ne commençaient réellement que le jour suivant.  
Harry, couché dans son lit, se rappela ce qu'il avait vu dans le chambre de Luna. Même encore maintenant, il se sentait ému…  
Il aimait toujours Ginny mais cet amour était teinté d'amertume. Il n'appréciait pas tellement le comportement de son ex avec cette chère Luna qui est vraiment une chic fille.

* * *

(1) Mylène Farmer:_ Comme j'ai ma_l

* * *

Et voilà déjà le deuxième chapitre !!! A vos clavier. Bonne journée à vous


	3. C'est une belle journée: qui fini mal

**C'est une belle journée…qui finit mal **

_« C'est une belle journée  
Je vais me coucher  
Une si belle journée  
Qui s'achève  
Donne l'envie d'aimer  
Mais je vais me coucher  
Mordre l'éternité  
A dents pleines  
C'est une belle journée  
Je vais me coucher  
Une si belle journée  
Souveraine  
Donne l'envie de paix  
Voir des anges à mes pieds  
M'faire la belle »_(1)

~*~

En plus d'une liste de dix sorts, des classes libres étaient à la disposition des élèves afin de pouvoirs découvrir les sorts tranquillement. Ces sorts étaient évidement sans danger, mais faisaient de drôle de choses…que vous allez découvrir en même temps que nos héros.

_Listes des sorts :_  
_**-Euquigamegien  
-Vérita Sorta  
-Aimantation  
-Angel Dust  
-Patronus  
-Viator  
-Révélation  
-Quatre-points  
-Quatre piliers  
-Sortilège élémentaire**_

En lisant la liste, Harry s'exclama :

-Le Patronus et le Quatre-points, je connais. Mais le Patronus, on a déjà vu.

Luna lui répondit d'une voix douce :

-C'est normalement un sort de 7ème. Tout le monde n'a pas eu Lupin ou toi comme prof à l'A.D.

Ce fut très simplement que ces sorts fussent révisés. Le dîner approcha et les partenaires décidèrent d'aller manger un bout. Vu qu'il était interdit de parler du devoir de Filius, les conversations allaient de bon train sur le bienfait de ce binôme peut commun.

Harry mangea à la table des Serdaigle tout comme Ron, Hermione, Ernie et Jade McCaw, une Serpentarde, la partenaire d'Anthony. Spécifions qu'elle n'en avait rien à cirer des conneries de Voldemort, qu'elle fut chez les serpents ne voulait rien dire!

Tout le monde se retrouva en Métamorphose après le repas.  
Le binôme était apparemment une nouvelle lubie des profs puisque McGonagall en imposa un, mais avec le partenaire de son choix. Le résultat devait être exposé au Bal des Hatielles, qui aurait lieu le jour de la saint-Valentin. Les Hatielles étaient des fleurs qui éclosaient tout les cent ans et la période de floraison était très brèves, une nuit seulement. Et c'était une tradition que de faire un bal pour cette occasion-là.  
Ensuite, le professeur passa au cours qui occuperait une bonne partie de l'année : la métamorphose humaine. Très, très difficile, commenta Minerva.  
Et même Hermione frissonna d'appréhension : ce n'était pas très très difficile mais quasiment irréalisable.

~*~

Les élèves sortirent lessivés du cours.

-Tout ce que j'ai retenu, c'est la formule « Humanus Metamorphosis » grogna Ron.

Et tout le monde s'esclaffa :

-Trop complexe.

Granger ne pu qu'approuver.

~*~

Rapprocher les maisons.  
Binômes.  
Le ton était donné.  
Décidément, tout les prof s'y mettaient. En Potions, il fallait trouver un partenaire différent, Chourave donna des devoirs à faire en duo, Sinistra exigea des groupe de quatre formés avec les quatre maisons. Même Hagrid s'y mit !

~*~

Harry et Luna passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, en disant qu'ils voulaient « _tisser des liens d'amitié solides et durables_ ». Mais le Survivant savait qu'il se mentait à lui-même, son sentiment d'amitié changeait, il avait envie de la protéger, de la chérir. Et puis, il se sentait en harmonie avec Luna.  
Harry avait l'esprit en ébullition avant de s'endormir.

~*~

Il vit Luna le lendemain afin de continuer les binômes, en utilisant une tactique différente : ils cherchaient d'abord tout les sorts et contre-sorts (quand il y en avait) puis s'isolaient pour les tester. Il était également prévu de travailler pour le devoir de McGo.

Les sorts avaient un points en commun : leurs effets n'étaient pas décrits.

Luna, enthousiaste, proposa le sort d'aimantation.  
Ils se mirent à une bonne quinzaine de mètres l'un de l'autre.

-_Aimentenam_ ! Prononça le jeune-homme d'une voix claire.

Harry vit Luna se rapprocher le lui et vice-versa.  
Avant de comprendre quoi que se soit, ils se retrouvèrent à s'embrasser (gênant...)  
Harry se dégagea puis essaya de rester à la distance raisonnable de trois mètres.  
Pas moyen !  
Luna restait à moins de trente centimètres, ce qui rendait les mouvements malaisés.

-Contre-sort, grogna Potter.  
-Le livre est là, dit simplement la Serdaigle.

A dix mètres. Sur une table.  
Ils durent coordonner leurs gestes afin de l'atteindre.

-_Coud'jus_, dit doucement Luna.

Aussitôt, ils purent se disposer à une distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre.

Le Griffy observa la jeune femme et dit, en rougissant :  
-Vraiment désolé ! Mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa !  
-C'était mon premier baiser !

Le visage de Harry prit la teinte des cheveux de Ron.

-J'aurais voulu être plus délicat !

Il se pinça les lèvres.  
Trop tard !  
C'était dit.  
Luna resta simple et déclara qu'elle allait rédiger l'explication puisque son compagnon avait déjà noté les deux premières.

C'est dans un silence lourd que se termina la séance et McGo passa à la trappe.

~*~

Luna se coucha en proie à des émotions inconnues.  
Quelle journée !  
Elle passa un doigt sur ses lèvres.  
Harry l'avait embrassée.  
Même si cela n'était pas intentionnel.  
Et quelle curieuse phrase : « _ J'aurais voulu être plus délicat !_ »  
Mais que se passe-t-il donc avec Harry ? se questionna la blondinette.

~*~

Luna était sur son petit nuage : Harry l'attendait, assis sur la dernière marche de l'escalier de marbre.  
-On va déjeuner ensemble ? Questionna-t-il inutilement.  
-Bien sur.

Mais le nuage s'évapora quand arrivèrent les hiboux : un hiboux au plumage noir, portant une lettre noire cachetée de noir.  
Luna tressaillit.  
Le silence se fit autour d'elle.  
Elle ouvrit cette étrange lettre noire, cachetée de noir, apportée pas ce hiboux macabres et la découvrir écrite à l'encre noire.  
Au bout de la lecture elle éclata en sanglot.

-Luna !

Harry s'était levé. Ne comprenait-il pas la signification obscure de la lettre ?

-Mon père est mort !

La consternation se répandit dans la tablée.  
Harry en fut assommé.  
Luna se sentit détruite.

* * *

(1) Mylène Farmer:_ C'est une belle journée_


	4. Ca fait mal: le drame

** Ça fait mal : le drame  
**

_ « Qu'elle était belle à t'écouter,  
Sur ta voix son corps dansait  
Dans ces dentelles virevoltait  
L'effet d'un corps de ballet.  
Papa tu as pris la route sans dire adieu  
Papa tu as laissé ton corps, je t'en veux. »_ (1)

~*~

Harry ne réalisait toujours pas. Il avait du mal à se dire que Xenophilius était mort, que lui, Potter, était debout, tout de noir vêtu, à coté de Luna qui pleurait.

Ron, Hermione et quelques autres élèves étaient là, mais il n'y avait pas plus de quinze personnes présentes. Le père Lovegood avait droit à un cercueil et une tombe comme chez les Moldus. La cérémonie était maintenant terminée.  
La populace était partie.  
Il ne restait que Luna et lui.  
Deux orphelins.

Ils retournèrent à Poudlard.

~*~

Ils avaient à peine passé les portes que…

-Alors, Loony, ton père est mort et enterré ? Ben voila, t'as fini comme Potter, a trop le fréquenter tu perds ta famille, j'en sais quelque chose ! Mais au fait, qui regrettera ton père ? Personne, Loony, personne. Je suis juste désolée que tu n'aies pas crevé avec !

Mais qui pouvait doc parler ainsi à Luna, avec un tel discours digne de Draco Malfoy dans ses mauvais jours ?  
C'était qu'apparemment, la fille Weasley a fait main basse sur les _Chiantos_ du barbu des montagnes (2).  
Le résultat ?  
Elle se prit une formidable mandale de la part de Harry : l'était peut-être patient et tout, mais faut pas pousser quand même!

-ÇA SUFFIT ! Mais, enfin, Ginny, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu t'entends parler ? Que tu ne supportes ni la mort de Fred, ni moi, passe encore, mais là !

Le Survivant était rouge de colère, sa respiration était sifflante. La rouquine le regardait, tout aussi furieuse, avec une superbe marque de main qui apparaissait rapidement sur sa joue.  
Elle s'enfouit en courant avec un regard signifiant « Tu me le paieras, Potter ! »

Harry ne se souciait déjà plus de la furie et était près de Luna qui semblait en état de choc.  
Elle était à genoux, par terre, tremblante, les yeux vide de toute expression.  
Alors que d'autres élèves, dont Anthony, venaient lui porter secours, elle se leva brusquement et dit d'une voix saccadée :

-Elle a raison, je ne suis rien, je dois mourir ! Je vais aller ma noyer dans le lac!

Vu son état psychologique, elle était tout à fait capable de mettre à exécution cette dernière phrase. Il fallut toute la force de Harry, d'Anthony, de Neville et de Ron (revenu après l'éclat de sa sœur) pour la maîtriser et l'emmener à l'infirmerie.  
Et là, il y trouvèrent une certaine personne.

-Ben, Gin, qu'as-tu à la joue ? demanda Ron.

Elle prit un air d'enfant battu et sortit sa plus belle voix de petite fille pleurnicheuse :

-Harry m'a frappée.

Le tout dit d'une voix minaudante et aiguë.  
Harry répondit :

-Si tu n'avait pas dit à Luna d'aller crever comme tu l'a fait, je ne me serais peut-être pas emporté?

La rouquine se gonfla d'une (fausse) indignation.

-Tu mens !

Harry prenait une superbe teinte cramoisie.

-COMMENT ? Rugit Ron. Je pense que tu lui dois des excuses, Harry.

Malgré son teint écarlate, le balafré répondit d'un ton très (trop) calme :

-Jamais.

Ron s'obligea alors à réfléchir : Harry ne frapperait pas une fille à moins que cette dernière n'ai été très, très, offensante. Il se décida à questionner Luna.

-Explique-moi, demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Ginny se permit le loisir de répondre à la place de Luna, en regardant celle-ci dans les yeux :

-VA CREVER !

C'était dit avec une extrême violence.  
Elle s'élança sur Luna et commença à la secouer :

-Tu me l'as volé ! Tu m'as pris Harry ! Je te DÉTESTE ! Je te HAIS !

Neville eut la bonne idée de stupéfixier la fille déchaînée.  
Harry déclara froidement :

-Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire : TU m'as jeté, et au vu de ton comportement, je ne le regrette plus. Et tu as dit trop de choses pour que notre couple soit à jamais détruit. Et tu as eu des actes qui ne me referont jamais revenir vers toi.

Il sortit.

~*~

Luna était dans son lit, dans son dortoir et écoutait les conversations des filles. Cela lui donna un petit sourire triste : même Padma, qui ne se souciait jamais d'elle, s'était mêlée aux autres pour vilipender Ginny et lui faire tester moult tortures de toutes sortes.

Luna pensa à son père : c'était sa dernière famille et il n'était plus là. Il lui manquait tellement que c'en était douloureux. Elle avait vraiment mal, mais il ne sera plus jamais là.  
Elle s'endormit après avoir épuiser toute sa réserve de larmes, mais de manière silencieuse.

~*~

Nous étions samedi, le lendemain du comportement odieux de Weasley fille. Luna trouvait Harry très prévenant et, sous prétexte des binômes, l'accompagnait partout. Ils avaient abordé une tactique différente qui visait à trouver toutes les formules pour les sorts (et contre-sorts) avant de les tester. Ils en étaient donc à la théorie. Mais Luna avait très difficile : elle se trouvait à mille lieues de tout ça. Son partenaire ne semblait pas s'en offusquer puisqu'il travaillait à sa place.

Cette douleur que Luna ressentait l'encourageait à aller retrouver son père.  
Une idée macabre, soufflée par le chagrin et les paroles de la rousse, lui traversa l'esprit.  
Il ne suffisait plus qu'à être seule.

~*~

Douleurs ô combien salvatrices qui la rapprochait, seconde après seconde, de son père.  
Ces souffrances qui s'accordaient si bien à son âme meurtrie.  
Un éclat d'argent…  
Une éclaboussure…  
Une rivière écarlate.  
Puis un trou noir.  
Et au lointain, des cris qui s'estompait progressivement :

-LUNA ! Luna ! Luna ! Lu…na ! Lu……….na !.......Na !........a !

Puis plus rien.

~*~

-LUNNNNAAAAAAAAAAA ! Hurlait Harry !

Jamais de sa vie il ne bénirait autant la cartes des Maraudeurs !  
A force de chercher après la fille, il utilisa la carte. Le résultat fut une Luna dans une mare de sang, qui c'était scarifiée.

-Hannah ! Va chercher Pomfresh ! Vite!

L'infirmière arriva et on emmena la blonde inconsciente, sur un brancard, en pestant « Mais quelle idée de se couper les veines ! »  
Quand il la vit disparaître, son visage si serein, si doux, alors qu'elle entrait dans l'infirmerie et qu'on pria instamment les élèves de rester dehors, que la porte fit « clac ! », le jeune homme réalisa :

Il l'aimait Luna Lovegood.

.

.

* * *

(1) Christophe Maé: _Ça fait mal_

(2)référence aux sucreries préférées du Nain dans le _ Donjon de Naheulbeuk_


	5. Paradis inanimé: so dark

**Paradis inanimé…so dark**

_ «Emmarbrée dans ce lit-stèle  
Je ne lirai rien ce soir  
Ne parlerai plus, rien de tel  
Que s'endormir dans les draps  
Du noir_

_C'est le sombre, l'outre-tombe  
C'est le monde qui s'éteint  
L'épitaphe aura l'audace  
De répondre à mon chagrin._

_Paradis inanimé  
Long sommeil, lovée  
Paradis abandonné  
Sous la lune, m'allonger  
Paradis artificiel  
Délétère, moi délaissée  
Et mourir d'être mortelle  
Mourir d'être aimée»_ (1)

~*~

_Il fait agréable, ici. Je flotte, je me sens bien. Mais il fait un peu sombre, tout est décliné ici entre le gris clair et le noir le plus mat. J'entends quelque chose, je pense que quelqu'un crie mon nom, je crois que c'est Harry.  
« Luna ! Luna ! » Oui, je pense que c'est lui. Je me sens bien, je n'ai plus mal, plus froid, plus peur. Je vais explorer pour retrouver papa. Il fait toujours sombre, c'est comme le monde réel ! Je suis dans une grande plaine, avec des arbres. Ils ne sont pas morts, ils sont gris foncés et leurs feuilles plus foncées encore. Je me sens fatiguée, maintenant. Dormir…_

~*~

L'infirmière sortit comme une tornade de son antre et hurla sur la pauvre Hannah, qui avait rejoint Harry :

-Aller me chercher Horace, tout de suite ! Dites-lui de m'apporter sa plus puissante potion de régénération sanguine ! Dites-lui aussi, car il va faire un tas de commentaires, que c'est une URGENCE et qu'une élèves va mourir. Dites-lui également qui est cette élève et ce qu'elle à fait. Maintenant, filez !

La Préfète-en-chef courut faire la commission sans avoir pu dire un seul mot. Comme l'avait prévu Pomfresh, cette andouille de Sluggy commença par dire que c'était trop dangereux une potion pareille. A bout de nerf, Habbot n'eut d'autre choix que de hurler les instructions de l'infirmière. Mais, oh ! Faut bien la laisser parler aussi! Slughorn fut alors des plus compréhensif («Ah ! Miss Lovegood ! J'aimais beaucoup son papa ! Fallait le dire tout de suite !») Et donna la potion sans rechigner. A bout de souffle, la Serdaigle rapporta la précieuse fiole.

-Ah ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

Puis l'irascible infirmière lui claqua la porte au nez. Harry et elle partirent dépités vers la Grande Salle pour essayer d'avaler quelque chose malgré leurs estomacs de plomb.

~*~

_ J'entends du bruit, Pomfresh je crois. Elle crie, comme à son habitude ! Je plains celui qui se fait crier dessus. Mais pourquoi est-elle si agitée ? Oh ! Maintenant, j'entends ce qu'elle dit : « Ah ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! » Pourquoi cela ! Je ne comprends pas. Je vais plutôt continuer mes recherches : je n'ai pas encore trouver papa ! Mais est-ce le paradis ? Il est vide et inanimé, on dirait qu'il n'y a que moi. Je flotte pour marcher ! C'est si bon de flotter, comme si une douce brise me portait ! Papa ne semble pas être là…_

~*~

Dans l'infirmerie, c'est une ambiance sinistre qui y règne.

-Comment ça « Il ne vous reste qu'à prier ? » rugit McGonagall.

Ron, Hermione, Jade, Ernie, Hannah, Anthony, les sœurs Pathil, Harry, et Flitwick, le directeur de Serdaigle, assistaient à la scène, complètement médusés !  
Ils virent l'infirmière répondre de manière digne.

-C'est à Miss Lovegood de choisir entre la vie et la mort, elle est dans un stade appelé « Blackout », entre vie et mort. Son inconscient vit dans un monde seulement connu d'elle seule et crée par son inconscient profond. Il ne reste plus qu'à prier !

-On ne peut pas la réveiller? continua la prof de Métamorphoses sur le même ton agressif.  
-Sauf si vous voulez la tuer pour de bon. Elle doit se réveiller d'elle-même.  
-Très bien, marmonna la directrice. Elle doit revenir dans ce monde–ci. POTTER ! HABBOT !

Elle venait d'aboyer les deux noms.

-Potter, vous êtes son partenaire et vous, Habbot, vous êtes sa camarade de dortoir et en prime la Préfète qui est à Serdaigle. Racontez-lui vos journées, décrivez- lui la beauté du monde vivant. Faites miroiter s'il le faut, mais RAMENEZ-LA !

Elle avait terminé sa tirade avec des yeux flamboyants qui flanquèrent la pétoche aux deux élèves. Elle sortit ensuite de l'infirmerie d'un pas raide et martial.

-Ben dites donc, souffla Hermione. Je ne lui avait jamais vu ce coté tyrannique !  
-Elle a peur, Mlle Granger, répondit Filius. Elle a eu peur pour cette élève et a encore peur de la perdre. Même nous, le corps enseignant, aimons bien Luna. C'est une gentille fille.

En attendant, les deux désignés n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et semblaient de marbre.  
Et Flitwick conclut :

-Parfois, Minerva est effrayante !

Et ce n'est ni Harry, ni Hannah qui diront le contraire !

~*~

_Je suis assise sur un tronc renversé, et j'entends une voix. Je sais que c'est Harry. D'ailleurs je vois sa silhouette, toute noire, assise à coté de moi. Sa grande main recouvre la mienne, petite et fine. C'est singulier : ce monde est sombre, très sombre, je suis seule et je suis la seule qui soit colorée. Quand je regarde mes mains, elles ont leur couleur blanche classique, quand je regarde une mèche de mes cheveux, ils sont toujours blonds et sales… Mon chemisier est toujours blanc et mon top bleu. Même mes sous-vêtements ont toujours leur couleur violette et j'ai toujours mes chaussures oranges. Il n'y a que moi qui suis colorée ! Je crois que Harry me parle : « J'ai été si terrifié quand je t'ai vu dans ton sang, Luna ! J'ai cru que tu étais morte et ça m'a fait un drôle de vide dans la poitrine. Je ne sais pas beaucoup avancer en binôme alors je travaille pour McGo, c'est difficile aussi. Luna, je sais maintenant ce que je ressens pour toi. Je t'aime. Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends ou non, mais je te le dis : je t'aime. » Oh ! C'est gentil, Harry. Tu sais, dans ce monde, même si je suis très bien, tu me manques quand même. Tu es la personne qui est…enfin j'arrive pas à dire. Mais tu es le seul qui me respecte et m'accepte comme je suis. Tu es le seul qui écoute les histoires que je raconte et qui n'intéresse personne. Tu es la personne la plus compréhensive et la plus gentille que je connaisse. _

~*~

Harry était assis à la table des bleus et bronzes, à coté d'Hannah, qui semble dans un état semi catatonique. Le Griffy est perdu dans ses pensées, le regard vague. Les jours passaient et Luna ne sortait pas du coma, amoindrissant ses chances de réveil. Super-Stratège et Intello-Girl, ses deux amis, se levèrent et il les suivit, comme un automate.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots, où Slughorn, Harry le devine déjà, allait commencer son cours pas se lamenter sur la disparition de sa Serdaigle favorite. Qui aurait cru que les profs attachaient une importance quelconque à la fille de Xenophilius ? Personne ! Et pourtant, il n'y en avait pas un qui ne se lamentait pas au début de son cours. Seule Minerva ne disait rien et imputait absence d'éveil imminent aux deux élèves chargés de son importante mission. C'est que ce n'est pas facile d'éveiller Miss Lovegood et ce n'est pourtant pas le cas de na pas essayer.

Les voilà dans le couloir des Potions quand les futurs époux Weasley-Granger, s'arrêtèrent brusquement.  
Et il y avait de quoi.  
Ginny se trouvait devant eux, dans un triste état.  
Elle était blême, ses yeux bleus avaient perdu leur éclat de jadis, ses cheveux étaient gras, peu soignés, ternes et pleins de nœuds. Elle leva un visage chiffonné où les larmes y avaient laissé des traces.  
Ses lèves tremblaient quand elle fixa son ex-petit ami et lui dit d'une toute petite voix, si minuscule qu'elle était presque éteinte :

-Je te prie de m'excuser, Harry.

Hermione et Ron étaient muets de stupeur. Ce dernier n'en revenait pas de l'état ravagé de sa sœur. Elle avait les traits tirés de fatigue, elle aurait battu Lupin dans la course au cerne et semblait avoir maigri de plusieurs kilos.  
Il entendit son meilleur ami répondre d'une voix douce :

-Tu ne me dois pas d'excuses. C'est moi qui t'en dois. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir frappée.

Ginny hocha silencieusement la tête avant de dire, de la même voix épuisée et éteinte:

-J'ai été voir Luna. Je lui ai présenté aussi mes excuses.

Elle s'en alla sans dire un mot de plus.

-Elle n'a pas potions avec nous? questionna Ron, revenu de sa surprise.  
-Si, répondit Hermione. Mais elle n'est pas en état de suivre le cours.

~*~

_Je pense que Ginny me parle. Je n'arrive pas à bien ma focaliser sur sa voix, je ne l'entends presque pas. C'est une petite voix, éteinte, épuisée. J'ai du mal à saisir ses mots. Que dit-elle ?  
Elle veut que je l'excuse ? « J'ai vraiment été horrible avec toi ! Comment ais-je pu être comme ça avec toi, la personne la plus douce que je connaisse ? Alors que tu es une amie si précieuse. Au fond, quand je réfléchis bien, je suis contente de savoir que Harry t'aime. Tu es géniale, formidable, originale. Je n'ai aucunes excuses, vraiment. Dire que j'ai été jalouse, verte de jalousie et j'ai été vaniteuse : j'ai plein de garçons à mes pieds mais je ne voulais que Harry. Je voulais qu'il soit rien qu'a moi, comme une petite égoïste. J'ai été folle de lui et je le suis toujours. Il m'est interdit, désormais. Je me suis demander pourquoi il sortait avec toi, j'étais vraiment aveuglée par la jalousie. Je suis une honte pour une famille qui prône le respect des autres tel qu'ils sont, de voir les autres comme ils sont et d'être généreux avec tout le monde (enfin presque).  
S'il te plait réveille-toi ! Et je ne dis pas ça pour que tu le fasses pour moi, je ne le mérite pas. Mais pour Harry ! Il ressemble à un zombie ! _ (2) _ Il ne mage plus, ne dors plus, il se fait un sang d'encre pour toi. »  
Elle se tait. Je sens qu'elle s'éloigne.  
« A demain, Luna. Peut-être. »  
Pourquoi pas ? Si je peux l'aider. Mais je l'ai bien vue, que tu n'allais pas bien. Et moi j'étais folle de chagrin quand je me suis tailladée. Bien sûr, c'était un peu stupide, mais j'ai pu me refermer sur moi-même, me retrouver. Et me faire une raison. Ici, je suis seule. Et je pense que mon père serait triste de me voir mettre a exécution un acte pareil.  
J'ai même pu faire le point sur ce que je ressentais pour l'Elu. Au départ, je me disais : « C'est chouette, il m'aime. » Mais je me rends compte qu'il me manque, que mon sentiment pour lui est plus profond. Je crois…Non, j'en suis sure, maintenant : je l'aime. _

~*~

Harry entra dans l'infirmerie, comme tous les jours depuis un mois et demi. Il observa sa bien aimée : étendue dans son lit blanc, elle semblait dormir et souriait doucement, d'un sourire plein de tendresse et d'amour. Ce sourire n'était pas présent le jour avant, mais le Survivant s'en fichait : elle était si belle à ses yeux. Et si irremplaçable. Il se demanda s'il aurait encore un cœur quand elle se réveillera, le sien était si douloureux. Il était fou d'elle, mais c'était douloureux de ne pas la toucher, de ne pas entendre sa douce voix, de ne pas plaisanter… De plus il se sentait impuissant et s'imputait la faute de son réveil tardif. Peut-être n'avait-il pas fourni assez d'efforts ? Pas assez d'attention ? Comme dirait Ron « Personne ne peut supporter tout ça sans exploser ». Le problème, c'est que Harry n'explosait pas, il se détruisait lentement mais sûrement.

Il se décida à s'asseoir.

-Ah, Luna, si tu savais combien tu me manques. Tout en toi me manque. Tu a plus de saveur que les autres filles (3) , tu es plus originale et c'est ce qui fait que tu es si spéciale à mes yeux.

D'autant plus que tu es intelligente, pas de cette intelligence cartésienne que possède Hermione, mais tu sais rêver, et être bien dans ta peau. Ah ! Je t'aime tellement, c'est atroce, ici, sans toi !

Il se pencha et offrit un baiser plein de douceur (et de timidité) à la jeune fille endormie.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise, en se relevant, de contempler son propre reflet dans les yeux purs de la jeune femme.  
Il se figeât.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, Harry !

* * *

(1) Mylène Farmer: Paradis inanimé

(2) Elle ne s'est pas regardée dans un miroir avant de sortir ça ?

(3) je salue bien bas le fée Clochette et _Confiture de fraise II, _fic à paraîtreou à lire directement sur PMW_  
_

* * *

Et voila, j'ai enfin posté ce chapitre. Par contre vous allez un peu rester sur votre faim parce que je ne sais pas quoi noter dans le prochain chapitre.


	6. L'autre l'autre partie de moi

Ce chapitre a été écrit par la **fée**, qui n'est pas sûre d'elle car elle n'a pas l'habitude du drama mais veut aidé l'**elfe** qui patauge (c'est ça l'avantage d'un compte commun).

* * *

**L'autre...l'autre partie de moi  
**

_"Quel émoi devant ce moi _

_Qui semble frôler l'AUTRE_

_Quel émoi devant la foi_

_De l'un qui pousse l'AUTRE_

_C'est la solitude de l'espace_

_Qui résonne en nous_

_On est si seul, parfois_

_Je veux croire alors qu'un ange passe_

_Qu'il nous dit tout bas_

_Je suis ici pour toi_

_Et toi c'est moi"_ (1)

~*~

Luna gardait les yeux ouverts, indifférente aux sons qui se produisaient autour d'elle.

Harry aurait voulu se garder l'exclusivité des premiers moments suivant le réveil de la Serdaigle, voulant les partager avec elle sans une tierce personne pour perturber la magie indicible de ce qui venait de se passer.

"Moi aussi je t'aime"

Mais l'infirmière avait remarqué que sa patiente avait émergé, et n'avait pu retenir ses cris de joie. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le penser, elle avait rameuté toute personne susceptible d'être intéressée par la nouvelle: Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Hannah, McGonagall...

Harry se sentit étrangement irrité par leur intrusion dans la petite bulle qui s'était créée autour de lui et Luna. Il se força néanmoins à s'exhorter que les autres avaient eux aussi le droit de profiter de l'excellente nouvelle. Mais n'empêche, il avait le sentiment qu'on lui gâchait quelque chose, un peu comme s'il s'apprêtait à déguster son plat préféré et qu'on lui retirait brusquement son assiette après la lui avoir agité sous le nez.

Luna restait calme, encore dans un autre monde, elle ne pouvait se concentrer avec assez d'attention sur les gens qui exultaient autour d'elle: Hermione et Hannah qui soupiraient de soulagement, Ron qui tentait de lui arracher un premier sourire post-léthargie en plaisantant, Ginny qui s'étranglait dans ses sanglots de joie et de honte...

_Papa...Je ne rejoindrai pas...pas encore...une partie de moi est encore en bas...une partie de moi...une partie de moi qui me susurre depuis un moment qu'elle veut s'abandonner ailleurs...dans ses bras...ses bras à lui...oh, papa...il y a un autre dans ma vie! Tu te rends compte? Moi...moi, la fille que dont tout le monde se moque et dont personne ne veut...moi...j'ai quelqu'un...pour moi...quelqu'un qui veut être...l'autre partie de moi...ma moitié..._

Elle n'était pas encore tout à fait sortie de sa rêverie, il lui restait encore des souvenirs, des fantômes de ce qu'elle avait embrassé dans son monde subconscient...elle y avait encore un pied...

Les personnes autour d'elles lui paraissaient floues, en noir et blanc. Seul Harry se détachait, en couleur, lui seul était coloré. Lui seul elle le reconnaissait. Il lui faudrait sans doute encore un peu de temps pour distinguer les autres. Avant cela, elle voulait rester au calme dans le confort de sa bulle, avec Harry.

"Moi aussi, je t'aime, Harry"

Ces mots lui avaient échappé, et elle ne les regrettait pas. Ils témoignaient de quelque chose qui s'était brutalement imposé à elle lors de son voyage.

~*~

-Reprends de la tarte meringuée! insista Ginny.

La rouquine s'en était tellement voulu que quand Luna était enfin sortie de l'infirmerie, elle était aux petits soins pour elle, et la forçait à manger trois fois plus, de peur qu'elle ne fasse de l'hypoglycémie.

Depuis qu'elle avait refait surface, Harry cherchait désespérément à passer du temps avec elle, mais cela semblait fort compromis au vu de l'attention dont Luna faisait à présent l'objet: tous semblaient la considérer comme un bibelot fragile, à manipuler avec beaucoup d'attention. Hermione et Hannah, de par leur rôle de Préfètes-en-chef, avaient développé une sorte d'instinct maternel envers les autres élèves, en particulier Luna, "la pauvre choute". Elle n'avait plus un moment à elle, et les binômes étant finis, Harry se demandait qu'elle tactique employer pour l'avoir un peu pour lui tout seul.

Ron cherchait à le distraire, mais en vain.

-Allez vieux, déprime pas, elle va bien, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important, non?

-C'est vrai...mais...

Harry stoppa net dans sa phrase, avouer de vive voix qu'il aimait Luna n'était pas si facile, bien que tout le monde ou presque soit au courant, ce qui se passait entre eux n'étant pas un mystère opaque aux yeux de la populasse.

Ron soupira et décida de jouer son rôle de meilleur ami:

-Hum...peut-être que la technique du rendez-vous à quatre s'impose...

-Quoi?

Harry sembla éberlué.

-Ben...tu sais...il va bientôt y avoir une sortie à Pré-au-lard...alors, peut-être que Luna et toi serez moins gênés de vous retrouver en public tous les deux si Hermione et moi sommes là aussi...deux couples ensemble, ça se fait souvent!

" Deux couples", les vocables lui semblèrent assez soudains, mais agréables.

Lui et Luna. Un couple.

Possibilité alléchante.

~*~

Plus la journée passait, plus Harry était convaincu que Ron Hermione (ce qui était un peu plus surprenant venant de cette dernière) cherchaient à les soûler, lui et Luna, de manière à les dérider. Sauf que cela se retournait contre eux.

-'Mione, elle est bourrée!

-Nan, pas vrai! C'est toi qu'est bourré, Ronnie!

-Ouais, mais je t'aime!

-Je t'aime encore plus!

-Nan, c'est moi qui t'aime le plus!

-Nan, c'est moi!

-Et je suis ami avec _ça_! s'exclama Harry.

-On devrait les enregistrer, rit doucement Luna.

-Pour leur foutre la honte quand ils seront sobres, ouais...

-Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour dehors?

-Bonne idée...

Jetant un dernier regards aux namoureux beurrés comme des P'tits Lu, Harry et Luna se levèrent pour gagner et franchir la porte à double-battant des _Trois Balais_. Dehors, l'air était frais.

-Où veux-tu aller? questionna Luna.

-Euh...ça te dirait de voir la caverne où Sirius nous avait donné rendez-vous en quatrième?

-Pourquoi pas...il...il a vraiment mangé des rats quand il y était?

-Ouais...

~*~

Il s'y rendirent.

Une fois qu'ils furent à l'abri de la grotte, ils s'y blottirent avec le sentiment que là au moins, personne ne les dérangerait. Ils allumèrent leurs baguettes pour y voir clair bien que l'obscurité créait une ambiance intime qui n'avait rien de déplaisant. Encore un peu gênés, ils tentèrent de discuter de choses et d'autres en partant de Sirius, des Maraudeurs, de Rogue qui détestait les Maraudeurs mais qui ne méritait pas de mourir, des professeurs, de l'école, des amis, des ennemis, de la guerre, de Voldemort, des êtres chers qu'on leur avait ravis, du fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux orphelins, qu'ils étaient tous les deux différents, qu'ils se sentaient parfois seuls...

-Tu sais Harry, quand je suis avec toi, je...

Il détourna les yeux, troublé, intimidé. Elle, en revanche, ne flancha pas et posa ses yeux clairs sur lui.

-...je me sens bien...c'est comme...si j'avais retrouvé une certaine partie de moi...je me sens entière...dis Harry...ça doit être ça...être amoureux de quelqu'un...

-Oui, je pense...

-Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse avant, moi...mais toi, Cho...Ginny...est-ce qu'elles...

-Oui, elles m'ont effectivement donné l'impression que je retrouvais mon "autre", la personne qui me complète...

-Et tu...

-Je ressens ça pour toi, oui...et je le ressens très fort...les points communs que j'ai avec toi, et cette compréhension mutuelle, je n'avais pas ça avec Cho et Ginny...

Ils sourirent.

-Ça fait longtemps qu'on est ici, non?

Harry regarda sa montre:

-Argh! Il est...

-Il est tard?

-Oui? On devrait être rentrés à Poudlard depuis belle lurette...on va se faire engueul...bah, ils ont l'habitude avec moi...

Luna rit doucement. Ils sortirent de la grotte. La nuit commençait à tomber et la lune apparaissait déjà, croissant de papier argenté sur le ciel en aquarelle aux tons pastels. Ils regagnèrent le village où ils découvrirent qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir dépassé le couvre-feu: Hermione était entrain de se vider dans le caniveau pendant que Ron lui tenait les cheveux.

-Elle a trop bu, dit le rouquin.

Mais Harry n'en eut cure, il y avait quelque chose de plus important qu'il avait envie de faire: il saisit Luna par la taille et l'embrassa tendrement.

Un baiser au clair de lune.

Un brin de lumière dans le ciel s'assombrissant.

* * *

(1) Mylène Farmer: _L'autre_


	7. Je vous sens fébrile

**Un Baiser au clair de Lune**

_« Je vous sens fébrile… »_

_« Vieux bouc, je vous sens fébrile  
aimez-vous mon petit nombril ?  
J'entends hurler dans le vent  
est-ce le cri d'un chien, d'un enfant ?_

_Vieux bouc, êtes-vous fragile  
aimez Vous mes cloches matines ?  
L'hymen sera mon présent  
maintenant, j'ai l'enfer dans l'sang_

_Ma p'tite âme est sale  
prends-la nue dans tes bras  
et je m'en irai loin, si loin, si loin  
loin de toi, vieux malin_

_Ma p'tite âme a mal  
prends-moi nue dans tes bras  
et on s'en ira loin, si loin, si loin  
...vieux malin »(1)_

**« Vieux bouc » de Mylène Farmer**

~*~

Après une rentrée qui dépassait largement le couvre-feu, les amoureux décidèrent d'aller dormir sauf que voila, Luna et Harry n'avaient pas spécialement envie de se séparer.

-Je vais encore faire de cauchemars, gémit Luna.

Ce n'était pas spécialement vrai, ni spécialement faux. Sauf qu'elle ne passait pas des nuits très agréables. En fait elle ne passait pas de nuit du tout !

-Ben y a bien la Salle sur Demande…

_Ah mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Elle va croire que je veux aller plus loin !_

-Super idée, Harry.

Arrivé sur place, le jeune homme, très gentleman, décida de dormir par terre.

-Mais Harry tu va mal dormir !

-C'est pas grave !

-Allez, viens.

Luna, timide ou naturelle ? Ou simplement altruiste ?

-Bon d'accord, mais te plains pas si je te transforme en nounours !

De ce fait, la nuit étant bien entamée, ils se couchèrent.

Ce fut Harry qui dormit mal. Parce que ce fut lui qui servi de nounours. Luna le serra de toutes ses forces. Il se sentait brisé.

Ron le chambra le lendemain :

-Elle était comment, cette nuit ?

-Violente et insomniaque.

Ron haussa les sourcils l'air de dire : « T'es violent pour une première fois »

-Elle a de la force pour quelque qui sort du coma, elle m'a attrapé et m'a plus lâché ! J'ai bobo, Ron !

Ron capta le message. Il le regarda d'un air condescendant

-Bon courage vieux !

~*~

Le nouveau couple d'amoureux avait raté bien des choses…

Car une folle rumeur courrait : Dean aurait trouvé l'amour avec Seammus.

Bien sur, les classes ne comportent pas le même nombre exact d'élèves, et par la force des choses et du destin, ils avaient du faire leur binôme ensemble.

Il est vrai que depuis quelque temps, ils prenaient un soin maniaque pour s'éviter le plus possible, et il s'était dit qu'ils s'étaient disputé.

Que nenni !

Ils étaient fou l'un de l'autre, mais c'était une orientation sexuelle qui pourrait choquer.

Mais voilà, comme bien d'autres, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une situation gênante avec l'Aimenténam. Pour certains ce fut un moment de franche rigolade mais pour d'autres, une révélation amoureuse.

Et comme d'autres avant eux, ils se retrouvaient dans la seconde catégorie.

Et en parlant de sort…le couple est très en retard, mais les profs étaient compréhensifs.

Mais même…

-Je veux un Retourneur de temps ! Chouina Harry.

-Pas possible, tu as détruit le stock !

Fichtre ! Il ne lui restait qu'à prier !

~*~

Rusard se demandait s'il n'était pas atteint de folie.

Les élèves se bécotaient dans tous les coins ! Potter et Lovegood, Weasley et Granger, Londubat qui comptait fleurette à Habbot…Mais ce n'était pas le printemps tout de même !

En parlant de Neville…Il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre avec les filles. Il décida de se tourner vers Harry.

-Salut Harry

-Bonjour Neville, tu t'en sors avec ton binôme ?

-Super, on a presque fini ! Hannah est super intelligente, je comprend qu'Hermione l'adore.

-Et toi aussi.

Neville rougit.

-Comment as-tu deviné ?

-Mhhh…Intuition masculine.

-Mon œil ! A ce propos…

Il baissa la voix :

-Tu t'y es pris comment avec Luna ?

Le Survivant le regarda avec des yeux ronds

-Neville, je te rappelle que je suis un nullard de première catégorie avec les filles !

~*~

Harry cessa de compter les nuits ou il dormit avec Luna. Sans rien faire. A croire qu'il n'était bon que pour servir de peluche géante. Jusqu'au jour où…

-Dis Harry, ça fait quelque temps, mais je me sens bizarre…

-Tu es malade ?

-Non, ou alors c'est une bonne maladie. Ben j'avais l'impression que nos baisers sont plus profonds, et plus longs.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Et puis je crois que j'attends quelque chose après. J'suis bizarre, hein ?

Harry sentit son flux gastrique se manifester. C'était le moment.

_Mais pourquoi je stresse moi ?_

-Mais non, tu n'es pas bizarre. Juste normale.

-Youpi, tu as dit que j'étais normale !

Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa.

Or, un baiser ne suffit plus, il en fallut bientôt un deuxième, puis un troisième…

Un pull vola, puis un chemisier à fleur, des chaussures, des chaussettes, un pantalon…

Au petit matin, c'était la pagaille, il y avait des vêtements partout. Il fallut chercher un peu.

~*~

Un peu plus tard, lors de ce même matin, Ron chambra un Harry pas frais, pour la millième fois, lui semblait-il.

-Alors, cette nuit ? T'as encore servi de peluche grand modèle ?

Ce qui fit que le survivant sentait que Poil-de-carotte lui tapait sur le système.

-Et toi, t'en es où avec Hermione, puceau ?

Franc et direct, les deux pieds dans le plat.

Et là, à Ron de rester bouche ouverte, d'un air hagard et vraiment bête. Ensuite, il hausse puis fronce les sourcils, semble dans de profondes réflexions.

-Faux frère !

-Mais non !

-Je vais rattraper mon retard.

-Mais, Ron attend…

Trop tard, déjà plus là.

_Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était une course !_

~*~

Le matin suivant, Neville arriva près des deux concernés, ou Harry chambrait un Ron pas frais.

-Alors t'as servi de nounours géant ?

-Dites les garçons, c'est vrai, cette rumeur qui dit que vous avez enfreint le paragraphe C du code 98 : « Pas de relations sexuelles à Poudlard, »

Seammus et Dean étaient réveillés et attendaient la réponse, à la quelle les deux potes de toujours répondirent :

-Possible, bande de puceaux !

~*~

Merci à la fée pour son aide ^^

Le chapitre était super, j'ai adoré !

Mieux que moi ! mdr !

* * *

(1) Mylène Farmer: _Vieux bouc_

* * *


	8. Toi plus moi, c'est pour l'éternité

_Toi+ moi, c'est pour l'éternité_

_« L'espoir, l'ardeur sont tout ce qu'il te faut  
Mes bras, mon cœur, mes épaules et mon dos  
Je veux te voir des étoiles dans les yeux  
Je veux nous voir sourire et heureux_

_Oh, toi plus moi plus tous ceux qui le veulent  
Plus lui plus elle et tous ceux qui sont seuls  
Allez, venez et entrez dans la danse  
Allez, venez ici faire l'insouciance  
Allez, venez, c'est notre jour de chance  
Allez, venez et entrez dans la danse »_

**« Toi + Moi » de Grégoire**

~*~

Heureusement pour eux, Ron et Harry n'eurent aucuns problèmes. Pourtant, le survivant voyait bien McGonagall arriver sur lui comme une tornade pour lui beugler quelque chose dans les oreilles. Mais rien. Apparemment, il n'était pas le premier Potter à enfreindre la règle, et il semblait que les Weasley ascendant n'étaient pas tout blanc non plus.

De ce fait, ils virent la prof de métamorphose passer en marmonnant entre ses dents un « Ah, ses élèves…Et ses fichus Maraudeurs ! Même leurs enfants… » Suivi d'un énorme soupir.

Ce qui fit bien rire les deux concernés, mais d'un rire jaune…Leur père devaient être des prédateurs sans nom pour la gente féminine de Poudlard !

~*~

Les mois défilèrent et le bal des Hatielles arriva.

Un véritable ange de glace, qui ne fondait pas, et dont la tête était décorée avec une tresse des fleurs du jour, trônait au milieu de la grande salle.

Résultat de la métamorphose d'un bloc de pierre en glace, par les bons soins d'Hannah et sculptée avec professionnalisme par Neville.

A bien regarder, l'ange avait une air de déjà vu, peut-être d'une certaine Préfete de Serdaigle…

_Après tout, j'ai bien rêvé que je me prenais pour « _Edouard aux mains d'argent »_, pour impressionner Katie, mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi j'ai rêvé d'elle…(1)_

Harry avait revêtu le costume qu'il avait mis pour la soirée chez Slughorn, deux ans auparavant. Quand à Luna, elle resterai toujours délicieusement Luna : robe argentée, piquées de brillants avec des volants à profusions.

-Oh Harry ! Ron et Hermione sont ensemble. Ils en ont mis du temps !

-Oui ! J'en avais assez de m'appeler « La poste »

Peu à peu, les élèvent affluèrent, de toutes maisons et des toutes années confondues.

Hermione était escortée de Ron, Neville avec Hannah, Seamus en couple avec Dean. Ginny arriva près d'eux, seule. Elle s'assit à leur table.

-Tu n'as tombé aucun garçon, sœurette ? Questionna son frangin

-J'ai décider de faire une pause pour me redécouvrir.

-Excellente idée, approuva chaleureusement Hermione.

Dumbledore se racla la gorge pour son discours :

-Chers étudiants et chères étudiantes de Poudlard. Merci à vous de vous être présenté à cette soirée. Cette année fut un vif succès pour nous les professeurs, ainsi que votre humble directeur. Nous voulions voir s'estomper et disparaître les rancœurs qui subsistaient entre les maisons. Fini, les Griffondors courageux mais sans un gramme de matière grise. Fini, les Serdaigles à l'intelligence suprême. Fini, les Serpentards rusé, ambitieux, lâches et assassins. Fini, les Poufsouffles loyaux, fidèles mais sans courages. Terminées, les barrières érigées depuis Voldemort, renforcées par la génération avant la votre, plus de « Maraudeurs VS Mangemorts juniors » Tout cela est maintenant révolu ! Et c'est a vous, acteurs dévoués, collaborant les uns aux autres que l'on le doit. Dès a présent, les Maisons devront travailler ensemble, dans le respect et l'intégrité de chacun. Mais sans vous, élèves, cela n'aurait pas été possible. Et c'est pour cela que, le corps enseignant et moi-même, nous vous applaudissons !

Et comme dit, cela fut accompli.

Les élèves furent émus de cet hommage rendu par ces personnes qu'ils considéraient comme une base de savoir.

-Et maintenant, je vous inviter à sortir, afin d'admirer l'éclosion de ses fleurs rares mais magnifiques.

Les fleurs étaient au delà du superbe, elles étaient d'un blanc nacré et s'emblaient s'illuminer de l'intérieur. Au moment de l'éclosion, des milliers de lucioles virent se poser afin de goûter le nectar floral, permettant d'assurer la pérennité végétale.

Harry tenait Luna par la main et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Toi +Moi, c'est pour l'éternité.

~*~

Il était sur le quai et il était nostalgique : c'est son dernier voyage en Poudlard Express. Il se sentit triste et mélancolique, ce fut sa maison pendant 7 années.

-Fais pas cette tête, Harry.

- Ah ! Désolé !

-Mais ne t'excuse pas tout le temps, fit Luna.

Ils avaient leur diplôme en poche, leur ami les attendait, plus uni et soudés que jamais.

L'avenir leur était ouvert, grand, lumineux, sans Voldemort et ses sbires

Il sera auror, comme son père avant lui.

Son meilleur ami vendra des blagues et du bonheur aux gens, soutenant son frère, dans un superbe sacrifice, à l'ombre de son rêve d'auror.

Hannah, sera une brillante préparatrice de potions, puis elle reprendra l'affaire et s'assurera un avenir confortable.

Neville deviendra botaniste, et le moment venu, succédera à Chourave, devenue trop âgée pour enseigner

Sa meilleur amie fera le droit, se battre pour la reconnaissance des créatures magiques et reprendra la flambeau de Kingsley.

Dean et Seamus, le couple gay, adorant les vieilleries, seront antiquaires.

L'ex-petite amie sera une merveilleuse Harpie, magnifique et élégante poursuiveuse.

Et elle ?

Elle continuera à croire en l'impossible, en l'invisible…

Des ses nombreux voyages, elles rapportera histoires, légendes, contes…

Elle sera une historienne, une conteuse des plus brillantes.

Elle apportera du rêve.

Mais son plus beau livre sera emprunt de tolérance, d'amour.

Parce qu'il ne faut jamais juger selon les apparences, l'origine ou la couleurs de peau.

**"Parce qu'elle a été acceptée et aimée pour elle –même"**

**

* * *

**(1) Allusion à confiture de Fraise.**

* * *

**

Ben voila, cette histoire est terminée, merci de l'avoir lue jusqu'au bout et merci de votre fidélité.

A bientôt.

_L'elfe_


End file.
